


Beca Isn't Hooking Up with Jesse

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friendship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Aubrey accuses Beca of hooking up with Jesse.





	Beca Isn't Hooking Up with Jesse

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set during the first film after Beca has added "Bulletproof" to the first song, taking her fellow Bellas by surprise. Just a cute idea I came up with when I was watching the first movie again.

The Bellas finished their performance and walked backstage. Beca had added "Bulletproof" to their first song when she noticed the audience and judges were obviously really bored with their performance. She knew Aubrey would be angry, so she braced herself for whatever punishment Aubrey was going to throw at her.

"What the hell, Beca, were you  _trying_  to screw us up?" asked Aubrey, indignantly.

"Are you serious?" asked Beca.

"Newsflash, this isn't the Beca show!"

"Okay, I'm sorry that I messed you up, but in case you hadn't noticed everybody pretty much dozed off during our set!"

"It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it. Why don't you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation?"

Beca looked around at her fellow Bellas. None of them spoke up or would even meet her eye.

"Amy?" asked Beca.

"I mean, it was cool and all, but... it did take us a little by surprise."

"Yeah, a  _lot_  by surprise," said Aubrey. She turned to Chloe and said, "I told you she wasn't a Bella."

"Aubrey, don't -" said Chloe.

Beca cut her off. "No, that's okay, Chloe. You don't have to pretend you're allowed to have a say in the group, right?"

"Your attitude sucks, you're a Grade A pain in my ass, and I know you're hooking up with Jesse!" exclaimed Aubrey.

Jesse said, "Aubrey, calm down. We're not hooking up. I swear."

"I don't need your help, Jesse!"

Before Beca could say anything else, Chloe spoke up. "Aubrey, she's not hooking up with Jesse. Because she's with me. We've been dating for a couple months now. I thought you knew."

Aubrey looked at Beca and Chloe in stunned silence.

"It's true. I'd never hook up with Jesse. I'm gay," said Beca.

"You're what?" asked Jesse.

"You heard me. I'm gay, and I'm dating Chloe."

"But I thought we had a moment," said Jesse.

"Jesse, I like you as a friend, but that's it."

"Trebles, time to bring the pain," said Benji. Jesse walked away with the rest of the Trebles looking dejected.

Aubrey continued to look at the two women in stunned silence.

"You two? Seriously?" asked Aubrey.

"Totes," said Chloe. "I'll prove it." She put her arms around Beca and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Okay, break it up you two," said Aubrey. "I get it. But I'm still mad at you for changing things, whether or not you're dating my best friend."

"If this is what I get for trying, I'm out," said Beca. She stormed off.

"Beca, wait!" Chloe called after her, but Beca was too far ahead for Chloe to catch up.

"Aubrey, that actually went really well," said Chloe.

"Chloe, stop!" exclaimed Aubrey.

"Whatever, I'm out too," said Chloe, walking away.

She texted Beca to meet up with her later, but Beca didn't respond. Chloe decided to leave Beca alone for now.

* * *

That night, Aubrey and Chloe made up.

"Chloe, I'm sorry."

"She  _was_  just trying to help. Besides, we were beaten by both the Footnotes and the Trebles, so it's over anyway."

"I know," said Aubrey, sadly. "But I really don't want to lose you as a friend."

"I don't want to lose you either." Chloe gave Aubrey a hug.

"Have you heard from Beca?" Chloe sadly shook her head. "She'll come around."

"I hope so," said Chloe.

* * *

Beca kept to herself for the next few days. She felt so betrayed by everyone in the group, even her girlfriend. Chloe was so afraid of Aubrey that she didn't even stick up for her. Chloe had been texting her, but Beca had been too upset to respond.

During spring break, Beca stayed on campus to work the night shift at the radio station. It was lonely there, and she was sad. Chloe hadn't even been texting her. She figured she'd lost her girlfriend at this point by now, and Jesse likely wasn't going to talk to her anymore either. They'd become friends while at the station, something Aubrey had mistaken for the two of them "hooking up."

* * *

On the day classes resumed after spring break, Beca was shocked to get a text from Chloe. The Footnotes had been disqualified due to their lead singer being a high school student. "I knew he looked awfully young to be in college," thought Beca.

Still, Beca wasn't sure she'd be welcome back in the Bellas. She went to Jesse for advice.

Beca knocked on Jesse's dorm room door, but he didn't answer.

"Jesse, open up. I know you're in there. I can smell popcorn."

Jesse begrudgingly opened the door.

"I've been trying to call you. I left you a bunch of messages," said Beca.

"Yeah. I got em'."

"I'm sorry we fought. I was mad and I overreacted. It's just, Aubrey makes me crazy."

"Seriously? You think I'm mad because you yelled at me?"

"I know."

"No, you don't know. You think you know, but you don't. You push away anyone who could possibly care about you. Why is that?"

"I don't know," said Beca, quietly.

"Well, you better go figure it out, because I'm done trying to help you. I don't even want you as a friend if you won't stop pushing me away."

Beca walked away, dejectedly. She'd lost her friend, and possibly her girlfriend. Well, maybe not her girlfriend. Chloe  _did_  text her about the Bellas getting into Nationals. Her next idea was to go see her father.

She had a talk with him.

"No one was more surprised than me, but I liked those weirdos," said Beca.

"And you thought quitting was the answer?" asked Dr. Mitchell.

"You're seriously going to say that to me?" asked Beca.

"That's not fair, Beca. Your mom and I, we didn't work. But I tried to make things right between us, but you just shut me out."

"Yeah, well, I pretty much shut the whole world out. Don't take it personally. Sometimes it's just easier."

"But it's also really lonely."

"What do I do?"

"Well, that's up to you."

* * *

At the Bellas' rehearsal, the group was practicing and it was not going well.

"We need Beca," said Cynthia Rose. The others nodded in agreement.

"She makes us better," said Chloe.

"That's not an opinion for you have," said Aubrey.

"Why? Because it's not yours?" asked Chloe.

"So, what now?" asked Fat Amy.

"We win without her," said Aubrey.

The Bellas continued to practice, still sounding awful. An argument broke out, resulting in Aubrey stress vomiting all over the rehearsal space. The girls were all shouting and running around the rehearsal space, and Lilly began making "vomit angels".

Beca walked in and paused in shock. She'd never seen the Bellas act like this.

"Guys! What's going on here?" yelled Beca over the chaos.

All the girls froze in place, suddenly realizing the ridiculousness of their behavior.

"Nothing. This is a Bellas rehearsal," said Aubrey.

"I know," said Beca. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay, here goes. What I did was a dick move. I should never have changed up our set without asking the group, and I should never have walked out. I let you guys down, and I'm sorry. Aubrey, if you'll have me, I want back in."

Beca looked around, and nobody responded. She grabbed a chair and sadly and slowly walked toward the door.

"Wait!" exclaimed Aubrey.

"Thank you. That would have been embarrassing," said Beca.

The girls took the time to talk things out, and then Beca suggested they go to the empty pool where they'd had the riff-off.

Just as they were walking to the pool, Chloe asked Beca to talk for a minute.

"So, where are we?" asked Chloe.

"I still want to be together. I'm sorry I shut you out too," said Beca. "Apparently I shut everybody out. I'm working on changing that."

"I'd still like to be girlfriends," said Chloe.

"Me too," said Beca. She and Chloe exchanged a long kiss.

"Hey, Bhloe! Break it up! We have a set list to save!" exclaimed Fat Amy.

Beca and Chloe laughed and headed to the empty pool, a little embarrassed, but feeling much better.

* * *

At the acapella finals, Beca added "Don't You Forget About Me" to their set list. It was Jesse's favorite movie, and she hoped that hearing her sing it would work as a sort of apology. She kept eye contact with him as she sang it, and then smiled as he raised his fist like Judd Nelson.

After the performance, she went over to Jesse and gave him a big hug.

"I told you endings are the best part," said Jesse.

"You're such a weirdo," said Beca. "Friends?"

"Friends. Now go back to your girl," said Jesse.

Beca gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and then ran to Chloe. She put her arms around her and gave her a deep kiss.


End file.
